Aquaman/Zvitor's version
Using a suped up DC vs. Marvel template, Zvitor's ruler of the sea washes on shore resembling Aquaman's hook handed, long haired appearance. Fans of Vampire Savior will notice the gameplay's resemblance to a certain aquatic Darkstalker. ) |Image = File:ZvitorAquamanPort.png |Creator = |Downloadlink = Zvitor Headquarter |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Aquaman is a six button character that uses the DC vs Marvel template as a base, as well as coding from Splode's Rikuo. It has a Super Jump, a launcher mapped to crouching and Chain Comboing. It does not have a Push Block though. The is an awkward jumping uppercut that can be used as an anti air while crouching is a sliding kick. It can chain it's light attacks into its heavy attacks (for example, -> -> ) but it cannot chain its punches into kicks and vice versa. None of the Specials do chip damage, similar to Zvitor's Green Lantern. None of them have any variation depending on the button pressed either, meaning that the Harpoon is the same thing as the Harpoon. Crouching in the corner can hit up to nine times, and deal more than a fourth of the average opponent's life bar. The button will have to be mashed very quickly though. Some of its attacks won't hit up close, like the Sonar or the Trident of Atlantis. The latter Special has a very slow startup and has to fade away before it can be used again. It can do an Infinite attack by rapidly pressing while the opponent is in midair in the corner. Some of its Normals make its entire body invincible except for the area of the attack (like the standing makes the entire body invincible, except for the negative priority in the punch). The character has a weak custom A.I. that finds it difficult to take down basic characters like Kung Fu Man. It will constantly try to use the Trident of Atlantis when up close, despite how slow the move is. It will mostly just walk around and block once in a while, not really making for a challenging opponent. It uses the Hypers frequently, especially the Dolphin Ride. When far away, it will usually try to use the Harpoon to drag the opponent up close. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} || }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Mighty Mugen Fights Namor Vs Aquaman Spider-Man VS Aquaman In A MUGEN Match Battle Fight MUGEN Rulers of the Deep - Wakasagi-hime vs Aquaman Trivia *Zvitor originally created this character to be like Rikuo, so he had used some of the coding from Splode's version. This angered the community since he had not asked for his permission to use the coding, but he protests that he had edited it enough to make it its own char rather than just a spriteswap, with the EX moves removed, a new Special and Hyper added, and with edited Normals. After a while, he was re-introduced to his take on the Atlantean super hero from testing it against his newly coded Namor and decided it needed a tune up. He had then updated it to 1.5 and gave it the ability to swim during Namor's Atlantean Flood Hyper. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by ZVitor Category:Characters made in 2008